galacticconquestroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Energy Sciences
This Technology Tree covers the topics of shipboard power and sub-light propulsion systems Power and Propulsion Tier 0 Basic Nuclear Fission Reactor Post count 10 | Prerequisites: None The most basic and inefficient of ways to pull atoms apart. this device exploits the strong nuclear force to release energy rapidly, causing both massive loss to heat and radioactive nuclear byproducts. A stockpile of Radioactive Uranium-238 and a method of enriching it to Uranium-235 is required. A basic nuclear reactor can produce an average of 17.25 MW/m³. Basic Chemical Reactor Post Count 10 | Prerequisites: None If it can burn, you can use it for fuel. Traditionally Coal is used to create power, gaining on average 8.5 MW/m³ this however has the downside of producing mass quantities of sulfur dioxide, carbon monoxide and other hazardous materials, both in the form of airborne particulate and ash. Basic Solar Power Post Count 10 | Prerequisites: None Slow, but clean, power. Photo-voltaic (PV) Cells produces on average 1 W/m² but only in direct sunlight. These PV cells cannot be stacked on top of each other, for obvious reasons. Tier 1 Advanced Fission Reactors Post Count: 15 | Prerequisites: N/A The first advance in fission technology, more power for less waste in a smaller space. The power output of the Nuclear reactor is dependent on the size of the reactor. A standard reactor produces 35.5 MW/m³. Advanced Chemical Reactors Post Count: 10 | Prerequisites: N/A The advances in Chemical technology are somewhat slow, Chemical power now producing only 11.5 MW/m³. Photonics Post Count: 15 | Prerequisites: N/A PV cells don't advance quickly. The new technology has multiplied your production to 5 W/m². Basic Electrothermal Post Count: 15 | Prerequisites: N/A be fluffed Basic Capacitors Post Count: 10 | Prerequisites: N/A While batteries and such have existed for ages, development of a reliable and efficient capacitor for power storage has always been a challenge. Now it’s a thing. They can store up to 100 MegaJoules of Energy. This object is 125 m³ High Endurance Cables Post Count: 10 | Prerequisites: N/A Impacts happen, be it from an attack or a bad pilot. The last thing anyone wants is lack of power; as such new cables have been developed specifically to reduce breakdowns when struck. Tier 2 Gen II Fission Post Count: 20 | Prerequisites: Fission Upgrades the Fission power generation from 35.5 MW/m³ to 54.75 MW/m³. be fluffed Gen II Chemical Post Count: 15 | Prerequisites: Chemical Upgrades the Chemical power generation from 11.5 MW/m³ to 17.5 MW/m³ Gen II Photonics Post Count: 15 | Prerequisites: Photonics be fluffed Gen II Electrothermal Post Count: 20 | Prerequisites: Electrothermal be fluffed Enhanced Capacitors Post Count: 15 | Prerequisites: Basic Capacitors Improvements of capacitors now allow even more power storage than before, because no one wants to replace batteries. They can store up to 1 GigaJoule of Energy. This object is 125 m³ Basic EMP Hardening Post Count: 15 | Prerequisites: Basic Capacitors, High Endurance Cables Taking to mind the methods with which you can harden something against EMP’s, new equipment is designed to these specifications, resulting in much better protection against such a deadly force. Improved Thrust Handling Post Count: 15 | Prerequisites: Any Drive Tech Advanced thruster designs allow standard drives to better control and refine movement, enabling higher maneuverability with ships along with better thrust efficiency. Tier 3 Gen III Fission Post Count: 25 | Prerequisites: Gen II Fission Upgrades the Fission power generation from 54.75 MW/m³ to 75 MW/m³. Nuclear Pulse Propulsion Post Count: 30 | Prerequisites: Gen II Fission Monstrosities of nuclear might, these engines ride the blast created by nuclear devices. Suffice to say they have insane levels of thrust, though the thrust does make the ship hard to maneuver under most conditions, this along with the face the drive is only variable thrust in the form of different nuclear payloads. Fusion Post Count: 35 | Prerequisites: Magnetic Repulsion Barrier be fluffed Gen III Chemical Post Count: 20 | Prerequisites: Gen II Chemical Upgrades the Chemical power generation from 17.5 MW/m³ to 26.5 MW/m³ Gen III Photonics Post Count: 20 | Prerequisites: Gen II Photonics be fluffed Wireless Power Post Count: 20 | Prerequisites: Infrared Lasers, Gen II Photonics With wireless power ground-based powerplants and starships are now able to divert power to one another (in the form of microwave radiation) over vast distances. It is rather inefficient, but it still can be helpful. Gen III Electrothermal Post Count: 25 | Prerequisites: Gen II Electrothermal be fluffed Reactor Arrays Post Count: 30 | Prerequisites: N/A Modified to enable the direct coupling of reactor turbines, the reactors actually generate more power while in sync with other reactors than if separate. Adv Strikecraft Engines Post Count: 20 | Prerequisites: Improved Thrust Handling The design of strikecraft engines has been a bit of a complication sense the start of space, due to the fuel needs. Utilizing advanced thrust control principles though, strikecraft once again are maneuverable nightmares. Tier 4 Gen IV Fission Post Count: 30 | Prerequisites: Gen III Fission Upgrades the Fission power generation from 75 MW/m³ to 96.25 MW/m³. Gen II Nuclear Pulse Engine Post Count: 35 | Prerequisites: Nuclear Pulse Propulsion be fluffed Gen II Fusion Post Count: 40 | Prerequisites: Fusion be fluffed Cold Fusion Post Count: 40 | Prerequisites: Fusion The safest way to run fusion power was discovered to be Cold Fusion, which with but a simple change to the design of fusion reactors you’ve traded power generation for reliability and safety, no more miniature suns on board the starship. Metallic Hydrogen Post Count: 30 | Prerequisites: Gen III Chemical Metallic hydrogen motors provide about as much thrust as a conventional chemical drive while being more than three times as efficient, remaining entirely non-nuclear, and using a propellant that is more-or-less readily abundant so long as you have a source of, say, water and a compressor on hand. While not exactly the best drive system for starships, metallic hydrogen engines are an ideal propulsion system for strike craft. Gen IV Photonics Post Count: 25 | Prerequisites: Gen III Photonics be fluffed Gen IV Electrothermal Post Count: 30 | Prerequisites: Gen III Electrothermal be fluffed Adv Capacitors Post Count: 25 | Prerequisites: Enhanced Capacitors Even higher energy compression and efficiency allows these capacitors to run a starship for days before needing recharged, that is assuming they don’t start any combat systems.They can store up to 10.4 GigaJoules of Energy. This object is 125 m³ Dual Core Engines Post Count: 30 | Prerequisites: Any Gen III Drive Tech Development of engine coupling has come to the point where multiple engines can be linked to each other, enabling “Dual Core” engines, which while taking slightly more space are more economical than two separate engines for production. This however comes at the cost of maneuverability. (Enables Dual Core option) Tier 5 Gen V Fission Post Count:35 | Prerequisites: Gen IV Fission Upgrades the Fission power generation from 96.25 MW/m³ to 118.5 MW/m³. Gen III Nuclear Pulse Propulsion Post Count: 45 | Prerequisites: Gen II Nuclear Pulse Propulsion be fluffed Gen III Fusion Post Count: 45 | Prerequisites: Gen II Fusion be fluffed Gen V Electrothermal Post Count: 35 | Prerequisites: Gen IV Electrothermal be fluffed Quantum Capacitors Post Count: 35 | Prerequisites: Adv Capacitors These extremely strange capacitors do not hold energy in a standard way; rather the energy is trapped inside a high intensity state within the capacitor using a few tricks of quantum tunneling. The result is these capacitors could run a starship for weeks before needing a recharge, though combat charge would only last a very short time.these can store 10.4 TeraJoules of energy. This object is 125 m³ Adv EMP Hardening Post Count: 30 | Prerequisites: Basic EMP Hardening With advanced tricks of EMP hardening known, the standardized specs of equipment have been updated such that they are even more resilient to EMP than before. Tier 6 Gen IV Fusion Post Count: 50 | Prerequisites: Gen III Fusion be fluffed Gen II Quantum Capacitors Post Count: 40 | Prerequisites: Quantum Capacitors These next generation capacitors are capable of storing truly massive amounts of power, a single cell capable of running a small outpost for a few weeks before needing recharged, Starships themselves could run off them in combat if its kept short enough. The time to recharge them is fairly immense now. They can store up to 10.4 PetaJoules of Energy. This object is 125 m³ Twin Core Reactors Post Count: 40 | Prerequisites: Reactor Arrays Twin Core Reactors enables the ability to fit two reactors within a single frame, a rather complicated system but a useful one all the same. The overall result enabling much higher power generation without much increase in space, though at the cost that both reactors are in the same location and co-dependent. Tier 7 Quantum Thrusters Post Count: 50 | Prerequisites: N/A be fluffed Tier 8 Gen II Quantum Thrusters Post Count 55 | Prerequisites: Quantum Thrusters be fluffed Quantum Shadow Drive Post Count: 55 | Prerequisites: Quantum Thrusters This drive flies straight into the face of science, while active the drive appears to create a "Shadow" of the ships mass in a quantum state separate from the physical mass. As this shadow moves in one direction, the ship moves at an equal velocity in the other direction. What truly makes this drive insane however is that it's practically frictionless, though it does suffer in that the drive can only operate so fast, creating a rather low top speed. Category:Tech Tree